Lima
Die Hauptstadt von Peru ist Lima. English - shortest It is located in the valleys of the Chillón, Rímac and Lurín rivers, in the central coastal part of the country, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Together with the seaport of Callao, it forms a contiguous urban area known as the Lima Metropolitan Area. With a population of almost 10 million. Infos Das Verwaltungsgebiet der Stadt ist mit der Provinz Lima identisch. Diese gliedert sich in 43 Bezirke (Distritos). Distritos Von 43 Bezirken gehören 30 zur Kernstadt. Diese sind (* das Siedlungszentrum hat diesen Namen): Ate (*Vitarte), Barranco, Breña, Cercado de Lima, Chorillos, Comas, El Agustino, Independencia, Jesús María, La Molina, La Victoria, Lince, Los Olivos, Magdalena del Mar, Miraflores, Pueblo Libre (*Magdalena Vieja), Puente Piedra, Rímac, San Borja, San Isidro, San Juan de Lurigancho, San Juan de Miraflores, San Luis, San Martin de Porres, San Miguel, Santa Anita, Santiago de Surco, Surquillo, Villa El Salvador und Villa María del Triunfo. 13 Bezirke Limas liegen außerhalb der Kernstadt in den Vorstädten und ländlichen Gebieten. Dies sind: Ancón, Carabayllo, Chaclacayo, Cieneguilla, Lurigancho (*Chosica), Lurin, Pachacámac, Pucusana, Punta Hermosa, Punta Negra, San Bartolo, Santa Maria del Mar und Santa Rosa. Das Zentrum, Plaza de Armas Der Plaza de Armas de la Ciudad …… — In 1922, construction of the Archbishop's Palace of Lima was completed. In 1938, the Government Palace was completed and in 1944 the Municipal Palace was completed. Die Altstadt von Lima mit ihren schachbrettartig angelegten Straßen und prächtigen Bauten aus der Kolonialzeit steht seit 1991 unter dem Schutz der UNESCO und gehört damit zum Weltkulturerbe der Menschheit. An der Plaza stehen der Regierungpalast, die Kathedrale von Lima, der Palast des Erzbischoffs von Lima, the Municipalpalast und der Palast der Union. Die Straßen heißen Jiron Junin, Jiron de la Union, Jiron Huallaga und Jiron Carabaja. Aus seiner Geschichte: Pizarro, nahm als Teil seiner Eigenschaft als Gründer und Regierungschef der Stadtregion eine große Landfläche an seiner Nordseite bis zum Fluss Rimac in seinen Privatbesitz. Bauwerke um den Platz The first water fountain (1578) was replaced in by the viceroy García Sarmiento de Sotomayor, count of Salvatierra, who inaugurated it on September 8, 1651. This second fountain remains as the centerpiece of the plaza to this day. Die Kathedrale, die zwischen 1535 und 1625 erbaut wurde – nach 1746 teilweise restauriert – mit einem Glassarg, in dem der Gründer von Lima, Francisco Pizarro, liegen soll; die Kirche und das Kloster von San Francisco, die durch ihre Größe und Farbe als besterbauter architektonischer Komplex in Lateinamerika betrachtet wird; und Santo Domingo, ein Kloster mit einer wunderschönen Hauptklausur, sind nur einige der bekannteren Bauwerke von unschätzbarem Wert, die sich in Lima befinden. mini|Blick vom vorderen Kreuzgang zum Kirchturm von St. Domingo in Lima Neben der Kirche Santo Domingo befindet sich der Konvent des Dominikanerklosters, das zum großen Teil frisch renoviert ist.Konvent des Dominikanerklosters Der Kreuzgang ist mit Kacheln aus Sevilla (datiert 1604 und 1606) geschmückt. Ein Kapitelsaal mit Bildern aus der Cusquener Schule und reich geschnitztem Mobiliar stammt von 1730. Dahinter befindet sich ein zweiter Kreuzgang ist mit einem zentralen Brunnen. Unter dem Kapitelsaal ist das Grab der hl. Rosa von Lima und in einer Kapelle das Grab des hl. Martin de Porres. Vom Kirchturm, der schon mehrmals wieder aufgebaut wurde, hat man eine sehr schöne Aussicht über die Altstadt.M. Hahn: Peru selbst entdecken. Regenbogen Reiseführer. 2004. Den Glanz und Schimmer des Lebens im Vizekönigreich Perú symbolisieren die Häuser Limas wie zum Beispiel das Haus Aliaga, das über dem Göttertempel des Kaziquen Taulichusco errichtet wurde, das Haus Goyoneche oder Rada mit eindeutigem französischen Einfluss, und das Palais des Torre Tagle, einer der schönsten Wohnsitze von 1735. Das im neokolonialen Stil errichtete erzbischöfliche Palais ist mit Arkaden und Holzbalkonen geschmückt. Die 1794 erbaute Acho-Stierkampfarena – 1945 restauriert – liegt nördlich des Río Rímac. Bauwerke im Zentrum Lima bewahrt auch Erbstücke der vorspanischen Zeit, die an den Ufern des Flusses Rimac und an der Pazifikküste liegen. Das große Heiligtum von Pachacámac ist das wichtigste Erbstück. Es wurde zu Ehren des gleichnamigen Gottes erbaut. Das Heiligtum Pucllana in Miraflores ist ein weiteres Erbstück, das seit 400 n. Chr. ein wichtiges administratives Zentrum der Kultur Lima darstellte. Sehenswert sind außerdem die große Plaza de Armas und das nahe gelegene Rathaus, der Präsidentenpalast von 1938 und einige Sakralbauten aus dem 16. und 17. Jahrhundert wie La Merced und San Pedro, die das große Erdbeben von 1746 überstanden. Die 1794 erbaute Acho-Stierkampfarena – 1945 restauriert – liegt nördlich des Río Rímac. Weblinks * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lima en.wikipedia über Lima] * über die Historie Limas am Plaza Mayor (Plaza de Armas — allgemein über die Architektur und die Bauten im Kolonialismus in Lat.amerika) * über die Historie Limas de:WP * …… * …… * …… * ……